Is it because I is muggleborn?
by permlessboy-we-r-not-wort
Summary: Harry recieves an unexpected message and Hogwarts takes a turn for the worse when muggleborns and purebloods are seperated to protect the purebloods from Voldemort. Ron suffers huge jealousy when Harry and Hermione are left alone...
1. Default Chapter

_Authors note: The spell Envolvido envilelto is not a JK spell, it is one i made up, and is taken from the Spanish and Portuguese words for wrapped._  
  
The post came streaming down from the magnificent ceiling, now erupting with lightning. Ron picked up a small parcel and began tearing his way through the brown paper wrapping. Hermione paid a small, handsome little tawny a few knuts and buried herself in the paper. Harry sighed and swallowed the lonely feeling left by the absence of post since Sirius's death, about six months ago now.  
  
Ron, still struggling with the paper wrapped parcel, gave an strangled cry and threw it down on the oak table in disgust. "Only my mum sends you a present she doesn't want you to open." He muttered rolling his eyes at Harry "Only my mum."  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes and arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. She pointed her wand at the parcel and said "Envolvido envilelto." Slowly the parcel began to unwrap. She smiled smugly at Ron who stared back.  
  
"Hermione how do you know these things?" He asked dazed turning to Harry "She's a walking spellictionary, honestly."  
  
"Ronald, I bother to actually do _some_ work." She teased. Sighing deeply she turned back to her paper.  
  
Ron's ears went red. "Quit with the Ronald." He muttered examining the contents of his parcel. "Sticky back plasters??!!" He picked up the note attached and read it in a high pitched voice. " "Your father says these are very useful things, so you've now got some…just in case you need them dear." I mean doesn't she think Madam Pomfrey would have sticky… what the bloody hell do I need sticky back plasters for? I'm a wizard for Christ sake! Sticky back plasters I ask you!" He said shaking his head in disbelief. "Oi! Harry, looks as though you've got an owl mate" He pointed at a black bird heading their way. "Probably a note from my mum " "Dear Harry, please make sure Ron uses his sticky back plasters." "  
  
Harry laughed and turned to the bird. Its black eyes bore into Harry's, making him feel a little uncomfortable. He picked up the note and read it twice through, totally confused. Hermione, who had read it over his shoulder looked thoughtful, while Ron shrugged. The note read only two words:-  
  
_Twenty-one  
_  
Hermione gasped and tore open her paper, shoving it in Harry's face and jabbing wildly at the headline.  
  
**"FUDGE EXPRESSES AN INTEREST IN MUGGEBORN/PURE BLOOD SEPARATION AT HOGWARTS**  
  
Yesterday at 9.00pm current minister for magic Cornelius Fudge issued a statement confirming rumours of trial separation at Hogwarts. Fudge claims that "With Voldemort on the rise the "Pure bloods" will just not be safe with the muggleborns. I have Hogwarts best interests at heart," Said a happy looking Fudge, "And I am sure that after meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow morning the issue will be what o do with the muggleborns." "  
  
Harry stared at the paper aghast. He looked over at Ron who was positively spitting fire, then at Hermione, and was shocked to see Hermione smiling happily.  
  
"Well that says it all really." she said cheerfully. Ron and Harry stared. "Oh come on, do you expect Dumbledore to let him do this? No, this is all utter rubbish." And with that she cast down the paper and began eating her cornflakes again.  
  
Ron sent Harry a nervous look, then shrugged it off. Harry had a horrible feeling this was not the last they would here of this.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dumbledore paced around his office, a deep crease in his brow. Minerva McGonagall watched him circling them, her head spinning barely listening to the podgy faced man stood in front of her.

"Albus we have to act...ministries under a huge pressure...if this information leaks out it will be the end of us, I just cannot risk a death." Fudge reached out and wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead away. "Albus, Minerva, the ministry...well ok, I haven't been completely honest with you. Last week, as you know, Lucius Malfoy was released...yes he said, although you don't agree with the...bargaining we did," He said glancing at Dumbledore "Lucius gave us something...priceless, something we would never have imagined could, or would have happened. Lucius gave us _names_."

Minerva sighed, "Yes minister, so did others last time...and they went crawling back to him didn't they?"

Fudge waved an impatient hand "Not names of death eaters! Names! Names of victims! Names of whom you know who was planning to murder first. Not just the names, also by whom, where, when..."

There was a stunned silence before Dumbledore spoke. "Minister, whom may i ask was on that list?"

"That, Albus, as I am sure you are well aware, is the purpose of my meeting here. The names were...well shocking. They were..."muggleborns", if you like, and what is more-children. There are 7 in total, all belonging to Hogwarts School." There was a silence "Yes, a bit much don't you think? This proves you know who was planning on making a big entrance. The deaths were...shall we say public, and well… unpleasant, so to speak. The plans to enter Hogwarts are just unthinkable." He sighed. "Then is one more detail that is shocking. There is one person whom we thought would be a target who has not been mentioned." Dumbledore drew a breath. "Harry Potter" Sighed Fudge "Was not even mentioned."

No-one spoke for a few minutes. "That," Dumbledore said calmly "Is very interesting."

END OF SECTION

The great hall fell into hush as a weary looking Dumbledore rose from his seat. Ron raised his eyebrows slightly. Harry knew what he was thinking - Dumbledore never made announcements at Breakfast. Hermione's smiled twitched as Dumbledore began to speak.

"I shall be brief." He sighed "The Daily Prophet, as many of you may know, have given fire to rumours of a muggleborn/"pureblood" separation is to take place at Hogwarts. For those who have not read this article it is on page twenty-one of the daily prophet and..." Harry stared-Page Twenty-one "...so after my meeting with Mr Fudge this morning, i can assure you that no such separation will take place." Harry glanced at Malfoy who was mouthing angrily at Dumbledore. "Voldemort," Dumbledore said calmly "Has attacked no-one. There is no evidence to suggest more attacks on muggleborns." Dumbledore held up a hand "The mere fact that he does not like them is insignificant. Voldemort does not like a lot of people, but has not attacked them." Harry saw a few eyes flicker in his direction. "Thank you, please continue eating." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione beamed at Dumbledore. "Told you so. When has he ever let us down?"

Harry wasn't convinced. "Don't you think its strange Fudge even suggested a separation? They didn't do it last time Voldemort was in power did they? I know hens an idiot...but it seems so random."

"Exactly." Ron muttered "Exactly.


End file.
